nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Emmanuel Moire
|birth_place = Le Mans, France |death_date = |origin = |instrument = |genre = Pop |occupation = |years_active = 2004–present |label = Warner Music France |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Emmanuel Moire (born 16 June 1979 in Le Mans) is a French singer-songwriter, best known for portraying the role of Louis XIV in the French stage musical Le Roi Soleil. Moire has released four albums (Là) où je pars (2006), L'Équilibre (2009), Le chemin (2013) and La Rencontre (2015). He sings and plays the piano, with a hundred tunes to his credit. He participated on TV show Danse avec les Stars (French version of Dancing with the Stars (itself, an American version of the British original BBC series Strictly Come Dancing) ), which he won in December 2012. Career At 21 years of age, Emmanuel was selected to take part in the 16th meeting of Astaffort, a training course for songwriters and performers. Between 2004 and 2007, he portrayed Louis XIV in the successful musical Le Roi Soleil, whose cast included Christophe Maé and Merwan Rim. Emmanuel Moire released his first solo album, titled Là où je pars, on 13 November 2006. With British pop influences, the first album paid special attention to the melodies even more than the emotions. The piano, vocals and beautiful guitar segments led the listener to a place where love, sufferings and the small joys of the life all mixed. On his Facebook site, Emmanuel said his first album was "about the universal topics which I wanted to treat in a personal way. The role of an artist, it is to invite people into his universe, to give all that he has in him so that each one finds his own story there." "This album is the fruit of a lot of collaboration. I wanted it to represent me so that people could discover me, musically, there." "It is easy to see that this album is a reunion of those close to me at Astaffort. Those, who for several years, share in the same hopes and dreams: Claire Joseph, Yann Guillon, Benoît Poher, Davide Esposito, Christophe Beucher..." The first single from the album was "Le Sourire". His second album, titled L'Équilibre was released in April 2009, and includes songs such as "Adulte et Sexy" and "Sans dire un mot" which were made into music videos. "Sois Tranquille" is a very personal song for the artist. In an interview by Deborah Laurent for 7sur7, the artist said: "The music was already written when my brother passed away. I wanted to speak about my brother, of his uncommon greatness. I lost my brother on 28 January. I just said to myself that it was not necessary for me to speak, because I was going to speak about my suffering. I wanted it to be more positive, a homage, some thing more spiritual. Therefore, I 'lent' my voice to my brother." Emmanuel Moire represented France at the 2007 Sopot Festival in Poland performing his song "Ça me fait du bien" coming runner-up to eventual winner, the Polish band Feel. In 2019, Moire participated in the 2019 edition of Destination Eurovision to attempt to represent France at the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv, Israel, with the song "La promesse". He placed fourth overall in the final. Discography Albums * (Là) où je pars (2006) * L'Équilibre (2009) * Le chemin (2013) * La rencontre (2015) * Odyssée (2019) Singles * "Être à la hauteur" (2004) * "Je fais de toi mon essentiel" (2005) * "La vie passe" (Cathialine Andria & Emmanuel Moire) (2006) * "Le sourire" (2006) * "Là où je pars" (2007) * "Adulte & Sexy" (2009) * "Sans dire un mot" (2010) * "Sois tranquille" (2012) * "Beau malheur" (2012) * "Ne s'aimer que la nuit" (2013) * "Bienvenue" (2015) * "Toujours debout" (2015) * "Et si on parlait d'amour" (2018) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 4 artists